From the Sidelines
by CanalaveCoast
Summary: The trickery of a King. /malevolentshipping


__

__

Disclaimer: Standard Applies.  
Rating: T  
Words: 869  
Inspiration: who knows this time o.o;

* * *

_**From the Sidelines  
**__**Ash x.x.x Evil Ash  
**_Story by: CanalaveCoast

* * *

Everything was dark; cold. Ash could feel the goose bumps rise all over his body as icy winds blew by and nipped him all over. This place, so familiar yet so eerily remote, was like nothing he could ever remember having seen or explored. The quick, soundless drive of each running step seemed to bounce back and rattle Ash to his core as the boy ran aimlessly through the bleak and desolately abandoned streets hearing only the echoing resonation of his own steps atop the cobblestone street beneath him. A voice murmured and ricocheted all throughout the raven haired boy's mind and echoed itself, louder, from all around him seeming to dribble from between the cracks in the abandoned buildings. Making its way into his brain, the voice hypnotized, lulled and brainwashed - slowly taking over. That voice, that whispering voice, muttered thoughts and opinions to him day in and out; repeating things he didn't want to hear, things he didn't understand.

As he continued on, the austere, forsaken city soon disappeared and Ash found himself chasing lights in an all but empty space of black. Where was he? What was this voice? A shadow flickered up ahead seeming to signal guidance and the boy, hearing his heart pound vainly, struggled to keep up with the moving silhouette. It wasn't long before the raven haired boy found his excited, fear-driven run come to a veering halt and he swayed back and forth before dropping to his knees as a high pitched ringing screech resonated in his mind. Clutching his ears, Ash visibly cringed. The feeling as if he would bleed at any moment from the torturous sound that scraped at his innards refused to reside and the boy was forced to cripple in submission to the sound. Just before him the ghost of a shadow began to appear and the more tangible the shadow became the more the painful screech resided until Ash felt utterly deaf from the lack of sound around and within him.

A floating amethyst mist hung in the air before him then - the ghost of the shadow that had led him to the sound. Getting to his feet cautiously, the thick darkness around him seemed to turn in and Ash soon found himself enveloped further in the bleak, depressive gloom. As each burning second trickled agonizingly by, the darkness wrapped itself tighter and tighter around the nearly petrified form of the raven haired boy squeezing him. The mist faded as the darkness wound its way around him and Ash felt it begin to shift and change taking a shape and volume. The shape was human; familiarly so. Two careful hands lingered in the air behind him, a head leaned over his shoulder and a chest pressed laboriously against his own as the body that had sprung forth from the shifting darkness hung, wrapped around Ash leaving no room between any part of them, the way the shadowed gloom had just moments before.

The raven haired boy, aware of the mirror image of himself pressed against his own chest, struggled to fall back against the invisible fastenings that bound him in place. A desperate plea ran anxiously through his system but when the boy opened his mouth to voice it no sound emerged. He knew not where he was or what was going on. Ash was frantic.

"Rest boy," came the only sound in an echoing emptiness. That voice - so familiar, so soothing, so sure - calmed Ash and seemed to stroke a handful of ruffled feathers as the young trainer immediately relaxed. He could numbly feel the fight for control overtaking him but suddenly it didn't matter. His mind was blank all but for that voice echoing easily, tranquilly, assertively. The fingers dancing nimbly up and down his spine sent pleasant shivers coursing all throughout Ash's body and the boy easily submitted. There was no point in hanging onto his free will if the charming voice whispering such beautiful promises in his ear remained true.

Hanging limply there in complete submission, Ash's entranced mind waited patiently as the dancing fingers slowly subsided and the body before him gradually began to vanish. As it dissolved, the form pressed closer and closer until the two were neck to neck - chest to chest even more so than before, as if one. A deeply rooted hunger began to claw at his stomach then and, as the object of that longing ache faded further and further away, the harder that clawing seemed to tear away at his nerves until Ash could have screamed from the overwhelming desire burning within him.

In the blink of an eye the darkness vanished and a white scene appeared as the image of his own face with a sickly twisted grin ran across the forefront of Ash's mind. Before he knew much of anything that had happened, Ash was chained down and forced to watch as his body moved upon the accord of another being which stood from the bed shifting his gaze from the ceiling to the ground. It was a new day. A new day in which he would only take part in from the sidelines of his own mind.

___FIN

* * *

**Poor ickle Ashy was tricked. x**_**3**


End file.
